ashley's diary
by doofenshmirtzevilinc
Summary: the story of danny and sams daughter ashley
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: introducing Phantom Angel

(Ashley's POV)

_Friday, Friday gotta get down on Friday…_ the irritating voice of Rebecca black crooned on my radio. It was 7:30 AM. I woke up yawning. I dragged my groggy body into the shower and sang Mitchel Musso's "Stand Out". I got out, dried my hair with the hairdryer, went back to my room, put on my favorite outfit – a pink baby tee that says "Loves 2 Dance", worn-out jeans, and silver ballerina flats – and walked downstairs , thinking to myself _mmm… something smells good._

I guess I better introduce myself. My full name's Ashley Jacqueline Fenton, but most people just call me by my first name, Ashley, Ash for short. My parents are Samantha and NASA Lt. Corporal Daniel Jackson Fenton, AKA Danny Phantom. Not too many people outside my family and close friends know this, despite the fact that Phantom has been uberfamous ever since he defeated the disasteroid nearly 20 years ago, but my little brother, Logan, and I have inherited his powers.

I came downstairs. At first, it seemed like an ordinary day. My dad was making pancakes, my mom was on her 5th cup of coffee (She's not a morning person), my pet chiweenie, Spencer, who was a gift from the president (who claims she's a secret agent – Pfft!) was eating her breakfast, and Logan slid down the stair railing. He beat me downstairs. "Morning mom, dad, snagglepuss." Logan said. "UGH!" I groaned. Snagglepuss is what Ursula Spears, the meanest girl on the Thomas Jefferson high Cheerleading squad, calls me. Once Logan found that out, he couldn't resist calling me that too.

"Logan, don't call your sister that" mom said. She walked up to me and gave me a kiss. "How are you sweetie?" mom asked. "Pretty good." I said. "Ashley?" my father said as he gave my brother and I our breakfasts "There's something your mom and I have something we wanna talk to you about." "What is it?" I asked. "Well," dad began "Now that you're 14, we believe it's time for the world to meet Ashley Phantom." I squealed. "We've hired you an agent who you will meet after school." Mom continued. "An agent?" I asked. "We sent out a recording of you singing Britney Spears's 'Toxic'" mom answered. "Now Ashley, my dad said "you must remember with great power comes-" "Great responsibility, yeah dad I saw _Spider-Man._" I interrupted. "Great now I have something to give you" dad handed me a box. I opened it. There was a locket inside. I opened the locket and inside was a picture of me on one side and one of dad on the other. I looked at the back. The words "Keep the Faith" were inscribed on it. "I don't want you to lose faith in your powers. I did once and nearly paid a terrible price." "_Puh-leeze _dad, I already know having built-in weaponry is way cooler than any man-made weapon known to man. Even the Master's Blasters admitted that remember." I said "You can't blame the Master's Blasters." Dad said "they had been tricked too, which is why they work for us now" "Yes," I said "and even if I wasn't needed anymore, I'd still keep my powers. They're part of who I am." "If I had that attitude back then…" my dad mused. Then we hugged.

I caught sight of the clock. "OMIGOD!" I said "I'm GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I grabbed my backpack, put on my music, changed into Ashley Phantom, and flew up into the sky. As Rihanna's "Only Girl (In the World)" blasted in my ears, I caught a glimpse of my neighbor, Justin Spitzer, getting in the car with his dad, Alan. I sighed, daydreaming about marrying him one day. Then I heard a voice scream "Hey Ashley!" it was my BFF, Sasha Foley. I landed. "Hey Sash!" I said "How are you?" "Great now that you're here" she said "my little brother Jaden's been driving me crazy" "IKR!" I responded. We sighed "Brothers!" then giggled. Sasha's parents came outside. Her dad, Tucker, has been friends with my parents since 1st grade and her mom, Valerie, has been a friend of my parents since she and my dad briefly dated in high school (she fell in love with Tucker at my dad ceremony). In other words, Sasha and I have been BFFs since forever. "Hey Ashley!" Valerie called out as she and Tucker got into their car. "How are you?" "I'm good" I responded. "Your mom called" Valerie continued "She wanted me to remind you that she'll be picking you and Sasha up after cheerleading" "Thanks Mrs. F!" I said.

And with that we headed out to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What happened at school

(ashley's POV)

We arrived at Thomas Jefferson high school. "hey guys!" a voice said from behind us. We turned around. It was our friend Raquel. "Oh, hey raquel!" said Sasha "Whats up?" As they were talking something caught my eyes. It was Justin Spitzer getting out of his dad's car. He was meeting up with his BFFs, Ryan and Kyle. _Okay ash, _I said to myself, _you can do this._ I walked towards him but was stopped mid-way by Jason Arnold – jock jerk and most conceited boy at Jefferson high. "Hey Ashley" he said "Wanna go to planet tokyo with me on Saturday?" "Maybe some other time" I said I over heard the mean girls on my cheerleading team, Ursula Spears, Aria Ciccone, and Tiffany Germonatta, talking. "WTF is wrong with her?" said Aria "IDK" said Tiffany "he's sooo dreamy." "IKR!" said Ursula "and he's all mine." _Great you can keep him_ I thought

(Justin's POV)

"Did you see that?" Kyle said to me. "See what?" I said "my crush talking 2 that jerk Jason? Yeah is saw it…" "hel-lo? Earth to justin?" ryan said "she just dissed him." "Pfft! Yeah right!" I said. I walked down the hall and bumped into someone.

(ashley's POV)

"Hey watch where you're-" I stopped mid-sentence. I looked up to see Justin Spitzer on the floor. I helped him up "You okay?" I asked "Uh, yeah sure…" he said nervously. "Let me help you with your stuff." I requested "No no im good." He said "No I insist." I picked up one of his drawings. There was a picture of a dark haired girl who looked a little like me. "Is this supposed to be…!" "NO!" he yelled "I mean… well… maybe." That's when it hit me - he might like me back. "Want to sit together at lunch?" I asked "Well, umm, sure." Justin said. The bell rang. "Well I gotta go." I said "Me too." Said justin

I walked into English class early thank god. Ms. Mackelroy came in. "Good Morning class" she said with her usual cherry smile. I like Ms. Mackelroy. She's an old college friend of Mrs. Baxter, the school psychologist (who also happens to be my aunt). "Today we are going to read William Shakespere's 'Romeo and Juliet'." She said "Now open your texts books to page 213." The class groaned.

As we got to the balcony scene, my mind shifted into lala land. I must have fallen asleep because I remember dreaming about me saying "O justin justin wherefore art thou justin? Deny my father and refuse thy name, if thou wilt not. *sigh* what's in a name? that which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet." Then I heard snickering coming from Ursula aria and tiffany. "Ms. Fenton," Ms. Mackelroy said to me, "Would like to enlighten these giggling girls on the meaning of 'wherefore'?" "Wha-? Oh 'wherefore' means 'why' Ms. M." "That's correct" That's when the bell rang. Before I could leave the room, Ms. M called me over "Ashley" she said "Your having a hard time telling Justin how you feel." "Yes Ms. M" I said. "don't worry" she said "I'll talk to your aunt Jazz about it she'll know what to do." I walked out.

(justin's POV)

I was walking to biology class when I overheard Ursula spears talking with her friends. "Can you believe Ashley Fenton said that dork justin spitzter's name in class again?" she said "IKR!" Tiffany replied "I mean what does she see in him, anyway?" "IDK!" Ursula said "But it gives me a better shot at Jason" they cackeled unaware that I heard them calling me a "dork". But I wasn't offended _Ashley Fenton? _I mused_ I gotta do something special for her…_ and then it hit me like a car going 200km/h in the wrong lane.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the first battle

(Justin's POV)

"You want me to WHAT?" Principal Iwerks questioned. "make an all-vegetarian cafeteria for a day." I said "What the problem with that?" "Well it isn't in the budget!" he replied "Do you know what the school board would do if they found out-?" "I think I know why he wants this" said Mrs. Baxter, the school psychologist who was sitting in with us. She turned to me. "We'll talk about it."

The next thing I hear in the morning is an announcement – "Attention Student Body! Thanks to a suggestion by an anonymous student, we will be experimenting with an all-vegetarian meal today." "Do you think it was Ashley?" Tiffany asked Ursula "Nah" Ursula said back "She's a vegetarian, but not dumb, heck I don't even think she likes tofu."

(Ashley's POV)

It was history class with Ms. Cruise. We were learning about the cold war and oddly enough, _I _was starting to feel cold. Just as Ms. Cruise was fininshing up the Cuban missile crisis, I raised my hand. "Ms. Cruise?" I asked "Yes Ashley," she said in her romantic British accent. "Is it possible if we could turn up the heat?" the whole class howled with laughter. "Ashley its 64 degrees Fahrenheit in here, are you feeling okay?" Ms. Cruise asked. "Well yeah" I said "I'm just… cold." "Hmm…" Ms. Cruise wondered "maybe you should go to the nurse's office"

So I did. "This is bizarre" said nurse Wingham. "What is?" I asked. "Your body tempature's 20 degrees below freezing." She answered. "I'll call your parents. You go enjoy lunch. I hear there's an all vegetarian menu today."

I sighed. Technically I am a vegetarian, just like the rest of my family. But my dad and I still eat fish, and we both hate tofu. (IKR, a vegetarian who hates tofu. Go figure. My dad eats chicken too, BTW)

(Justin's POV) 

"This isn't what I meant by 'all-vegetarian'!" I said to Pierre, the school chef as I stared down at the grass on a bun that faced before me. "Mrs. Baxter said she borrowed the cookbook from her sister-in-law" Pierre retorted "I only do what I'm told!" I walked over to where Ashley and her friends were sitting. Ryan and Kyle were there waiting for me. "This is DISGUSTING!" Sasha Foley whimpered. "Oh come on it's not that bad!" Ashley said. "Easy for you to say," Sasha retorted "you come from an omnivore dad and herbivore mom. I come from a carnivore dad and omnivore mom. My desire for meat is strong." "Well luckily it's only for today right, Justin?" Kyle said to me. "I hope so." I answered. "You DID tell principal Iwerks 'just for a day right?" Ryan asked. "Oh, so _you're_ the one who changed the menu?" I turned around it was Jason Arnold. "Don't think you can get my girl by playing a shabby trick like that!" He was about to punch me when we all heard Pierre scream.

(Ashley's POV)

_"Sacre Bleu!" _We all heard. That's when a wisp of blue came out of my mouth. Suddenly, Tiffany Germonatta came running out of the school kitchen. "A hideous meat-loving witch just kidnapped Pierre!" I pulled Justin out of Jason's hands "Touch my man again and I'll Muck you up!" I threatened him. "Hey! Wh-where are you going?" justin asked. "to save pierre!" I yelled

(Justin's POV)

So, okay, I followed her. Little did I know she would transform from her ususal self to a virago with chalk-white hair and hi-liter green eyes in a form fitting black and white suit. _Where have I seen this before?_ I asked myself. The I remembered seeing a man in the same black and white suit (sans skirt) with the same chalk white hair and hi-liter green eyes as her on _Ellen_ last night. What was his name? Oh, yeah Phantom. Then I remembered mom had said our next-door neighbor was going to be on _Ellen_ also. but I didn't see him. That's when I Put two and two together and realized what was going on. "Ashley!" I screamed out. "Huh?" she turned around. "how did you-?" "I saw your dad on _Ellen_ last night" I smiled, she smiled back "My dad didn't want the world to know about Ashley phantom until now." She sighed "I gotta go save Pierre". "Wait!" I said I'm coming with you."

(Ashley's POV)

We caught the meat loving witch at (where else) the butcher shop. Where she had Pierre hogtied in sausage "Like EW!" I said Justin turned to the Lunch Lady "HEY!" he yelled "MY friends got something to say to you!" he turned to me "go fight her" I just stood there "Uh, Justin I gotta tell you something" I whispered "What?" he said "Um I've never fought a ghost before" "WHAT?" he screamed then suddenly I saw my dad drive up and phase his car through the walls of the butcher shop. "Ashley!" he yelled "Catch!" he threw a thermos at me. Wait a thermos? The Fenton Thermos! I sucked that witch up inside it. "You haven't seen the last of me." She shouted.

My dad drove us back to school. "Why did you make an all-vegetarian menu?" I asked "Well, um," he began "I kinda did it to impress you" "You DO like me, don't you?" I said "Well um yeah" he responded "I like you too." We bent over to kiss then stopped. "Maybe just friends first?" I suggested "You know to make sure it's the real thing?" "Yeah, you're right" he said.

Back at school we were greeted by Principal Iwerks, Ms. Mackelroy, Ms. Cruise, Mrs. Baxter, Nurse Winghan, and several other teachers and students.

They were all cheering. "Are they…?" my voice trailed off. "yes," my dad said "Yes they are. "Ladies and gentlemen" said the Principal "Miss Ashley Phantom"!

Later My parents introduced me to Morgan Bailey, the talent agent they were talking about. She told me I'd be performing at the planet Tokyo. I squealed. Then I noticed something. "Hey! Where's Spencer?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the return of plasmius

(Ashley's POV)

"Hey! " I said "Where's Spencer?" "She's out fighting Marla Wycotch" said Morgan "You're kidding?" "Nope" dad said "she's a secret agent for the Intergalactic Safety Organization" "You mean - she IS a secret agent?" "Don't worry." Mom said "Wycotch is practically harmless"

(Spencer's POV)

"…And by 'surprised' I mean not surprised at all." My arch-nemesis said to me. There I, Spencer the Chiweenie was, hogtied to a pole, listening to how Dr. Marla Wycotch was planning on reversing the rotation of the earth. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary: I escaped we fought I destroyed the machine and that was that… or at least I thought. "Now look what you've done!" she said "Oh you are so coming with me to my daughter's bat mitzvah at Spongebob Squarepants'!" Had I had known what actually happened I would have planned it all differently

(3rd person)

Meanwhile, in deep space, a ship was driving along. Inside was the villainous Queen Moira, who had taken over the Juban galaxy, several moons of Jupiter, and the planet Drackulon. She was on hot pursuit of the half man/half ghost known as Plasmius in the Reala galaxy. "There!" she said spotting the unconscious halfa "Lazarus! Fire the tractor beams!" but before anyone could do anything, a lazer zapped Plasmius. After that he was gone. "Where'd the freak go?" Lazarus said.

Vlad Plasmius woke up in the middle of a vacant lot in Sweet Valley, Texas, the home of Phantom and his family. "Ugh! Where am I?" he asked. He got up changed into his human form and dusted off. That's when he spotted a woman with a dalmation walking across the street. "Excuse me, ma'm" he said the woman stopped, her face white with horror. "Would you mind telling me where I am?" The woman screamed and ran in the other direction. _That's odd._ He thought _It's like she'd never seen a human before._ But she had seen THIS human before, and what was lying underneath his skin.

She rushed towards a police car with a male and female officer inside. "Officers!" she said "That crazy mayor who tried to take over the world is back!"

"Is this a joke?" the female officer asked "No, no its not" she said "Well we'll be on the lookout." Said the male officer."

(Marla's POV)

I was in another argument with my daughter Stacie. "Spongebob Squarepants'?" she questioned "How old do you think I am?" the man in the Spongbob suit came out. "Hey kids!" he said "We having fun yet?" the crowd of thirteen year olds was silent then someone phased through the wall! The man in costume screamed "IT"S THE CRAZY MAYOR WHO TRIED TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" "Huh?" the man who walked through the wall said. Spongebob started grabbing all the teenagers. "SAVE THE CHILDREN!" that's when it hit me: that guy was Vlad Masters AKA Plasmius, who did indeed try to take over the world when a massive asteroid coated with ectorainum was set to destroy it. I grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him outside. "What's going on?" he asked. So I told him all I knew. Little did I know spencer the chiweenie was now free and warning his master, and that someone else was watching…

(Ashley's POV)

I was in the car with Morgan, on my way to the planet Tokyo, when my dad called. "Hello?" I said "Ash I just got a text message from spencer" he said. "she said plasmius is back!" he then sent me the text, it had a picture of him, and to be perfectly honest, he didn't look as scary as dad described him (maybe im just braver). "Spencer alerted the police too," dad said "Now ash do be afraid to call the authorities if need be." "Dad please," I said, "My BFFs mom is president of axion labs, and her dads former senator of Alabama. You think im afraid to speak to the authorites?" "Just remember to keep the faith sweetheart." He responded "I know dad" I said "I love you" "I love you too." He said "bye" and that was that.

(Marla's POV) 

"So your saying _Danny Phantom_ saved the world?" Plasmius said. "Uh, yeah, pretty much." I could see the shock on his face. "But how is that possible? I tricked him into losing his powers" "Well that would explain the 'mysterious absence'." I said to myself. Then Stacie came up. "MOM!" she yelled "First you give me a bat mitzvah at Spongebob Squarepants' the you just abvandon me for this… this… uncool jerk?" "Hey I'm cool!" Plasmius retorted. "Uh, yeah right," Stacie said "You seem like the type that would play chess with your cat. And I heard you placed a bunch of unfair laws on a school and turned a Nasty Burger into an adults' only club." "How did you know that?" plasmius asked "Paranormal History 101" Stacie replied. "Better than cable" "Stacie's right." I said "I bet you've concentrating on stealing your former BFFs wife so much that you never had a day of fun in your whole life!" "How'd you-" "It was on the news." I interrupted "along with the revelation of Phantom's secret identity. Come on Stacie we're going to Planet Tokyo"

We arrived at the planet Tokyo at 8:30 PM. "The music's too loud" Plasmius complained. "I know isn't it great?" was Stacie's response. Suddenly the music stopped. A girl with dark hair and violet eyes got on stage. I immediately knew who she was after reading about her in the paper. I looked at plasmius. he was sitting there drooling at her.

(3rd person)

_I never thought I'd meet someone who would be as beautiful as Maddie._ Plasmius thought. Little did he know Skulker, the ghostly bounty hunter was watching him. "You won't get away with nearly destroying the ghost zone" he whispered. Then the announcer said "And now, please give a warm welcome to the princess of two worlds, ASHLEY PHANTOM!" "Wha-?" plasmius mused. Ashley changed into her ghost form, then began to sing.

_Plug in the mic/ open the curtain/ turn off the lights/ I'm through rehearsing/ the feeling ignites/ I'm in control/ the crowd's in the palm of my hands/ all my fans yeah/ what is the truth?/ what's an illusion?/ you're searching for proof but are you certain?/ what ever you see/ is what you get if words paint a picture/ then I betcha/ I can getcha yeah/ I'll make you believe in me/ I can be what you want me to be/ tonight is The night/ where I'll make you see/ that I can be anything anything anything/ you want from me._

As plasmius was drooling over Ashley, Marla was drooling over Plasmius. "Mom!" Stacie whispered. "You are so not hitting on-?" "Shhh…" Marla said to her daughter. _Maybe I can bring the fun out of him. _She thought.

"Thank you!"Ashley said as she walked out stage. She walked into her dressing room and came face to face with Plasmius. "Hello." He said coyly Ashley's body immediately filled with anger "shouldn't you be somewhere else?" she responded "Like outer space?" "You're simply gorgeous." He said "The spitting image of you grandmother. By the way how DID your father get his powers back?" "That would be my job to explain" they both looked up. "Skulker" Ashley whispered. He picked plasmius up. "You didn't realize that if you destroyed the earth, you destroyed the Ghost Zone as well, did you?" "He didn't realize ANYTHING!" Ashley said. "He got so caught up in himself he failed to realize that the disasteroid couldn't be touched by ghosts! So my dad went into the ghost zone via the infimap –" "Daniel still had the infimap?" Plasmius questioned "Oh yes," she answered "and once he was in the ghost zone, skulker and his buddies zapped him" "So?" he said nervously. "So that white stripe in his hair meant his powers weren't totally gone," skulker said "And I restored them." "You… what?" Plasmius explained. "And WE plan on removing yours" Plasmius turned around to see a bunch of angry ghost lead by his arch-rival, Phantom. The police arrived with the woman and her Dalmatian "There he is!" Ashley sucked him up into the Fenton Thermos and handed it over to skulker. "There you go." "Don't think this means I won't hunt you down too." Skulker said "Wouldn't have it any other way" Ashley replied. All the angry ghosts went back to the ghost zone.

(Ashley's POV)

"Nice Job, Ash!" dad said to me. "thanks dad" I blushed. As we were driving home, dad said "I have a surprise for you!" I walked inside the house. "SURPRISE!" everyone yelled. There was mom, gramma, grampa, Aunt Jazz, Uncle Dash, my cousins Bridget and Bethany, my BFFs Sasha Raquel and Justin and their families. Morgan walked in with Spencer. "Let's all have dinner!" she said.

(Marla's POV)

I was quick at work, building a portal into the Ghost Zone. "Mom!" Stacie squealed "We are so not rescuing that boring fruit loop who thinks he can flirt with teenage girls" "Yes we are" I said "Why would you do this?" she asked "Because I love him" I said "and I believe I can make him see I'm the one for him" Stacie sighed. "Fine" she said "But your on your own!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: like mother like daughter

(3rd person)

Philippus and Lily walked into the throne room of Ulala, Empress of the Clarion galaxy and the benevolent twin sister of Moira. Ulala formed the intergalactic Safety Organization in order to stop her evil twin. "Your highness" Philippus said "What is it now?" Ulala spoke "The traitor known as Plasmius is back on his home planet" Lily explained "a group of angry ghost took him to the ghost zone with plans on removing his powers" "then let us hope that Moira doesn't find out" Unfortunately Moira's henchman, Stefan, was spying and told his boss what was happening.

Meanwhile, Skulker and his girlfriend, Ember McClain, were reveling at the fact that they had the unconscious Plasmius in their hands. "I guess I was wrong" Ember said "You are a good hunter." "Think you could get that pesky ghost girl for me?" "Sure honey" they kissed.

(Ashley's POV)

"Bye mom! I'm going to Ursula's pool party!" I said. "Hold up Ashley!" mom said "You're not going to a pool party in a bikini!" "But mom-!" I said "But mom nothing" she retorted "Now go change into something less revealing" _This always happens!_ I thought _Mom always disapproves of me showing any skin! She was against me trying out for the cheerleading squad… I wish I knew what her mom was like- wait a minute!_ I called Sasha and Raquel up immediately "Sash, Raq, change of plans." "We're going to my gramma's house."

I knocked on the door of Fenton Works. "Ashley!" Gramma said "What are you and your friends doing here?" "I have some questions about my mom's parents" "Well, come inside!" she said "I'll see what I can answer for you"

(3rd person)

Plasmius was hogtied to the walls of skulker's house. For the first time in his adult life, he was frightened out of his wits. Suddenly the shadow of a woman came forth. It was the evil Queen Moira. "Tsk Tsk, couldn't stop that asteroid could we, now? She said to him "Don't remind me" he muttered. "Obviously the world needed a hero and you foolishly took him away," Moira continued. "I bet those ghost powers must give you an awful lot of pain. But don't worry I plan on taking you out of your misery." And with one bite, Moira sucked the ghost dna out of plasmius' body, all while skulker watched in disbelief. _She's clearly not a ghost…_ he thought _But she took away his powers. Whether she is friend or foe is not important now what is is, his human half will be much easier to kill…_

But now that plasmius was no longer a ghost, he slipped through the restraints and fell unconscious into Marla Wycotch's hands.

Meanwhile, Skulker's girlfriend was arriving at Ursula Spears pool party. She rang the door bell. "Hello?" Ursula answered "Hi" Ember said coyly. "We're the… _entertainment_"

(Ashley's POV)

"So my maternal grandparents thought you guys were freaks?" I said "Well, yeah until your Aunt Jazz made us talk to each other." Gramma said.

"Now we're all pretty good friends." "But why doesn't my mom speak to her parents anymore?" "Well your mom and grandparents never saw eye to eye." Gramma said "Where do they live?" I asked.

"Remind me again, why am I dressed like a campfire girl?" Raquel asked. We were standing in front of my maternal grandparents' house "Because we need someone to distract my grandparents while I sneak inside." I responded. "Now go, and remember the script" Seconds later Raquel was ringing the doorbell. A blonde man answered the door. Right on cue, Raq said "Campfire Girls! Would you like to buy some cupcakes?" "Sure" the man said "Come inside" That's when Sasha and I made our move. Well mostly me, after all I'm the only one of my friends who can walk through walls.

"We did it! We did it! Lo hicimos! We did it!" Sasha cried "Shhh…" I said back. That's when I noticed that the basement was really a home movie theater. "Wow! This is amazing" I said. Suddenly we heard a sound from the next room. We walked inside to find my little brother, Logan, Sasha's brother, and Raquel's brother Steve playing in the bowling alley. "What are you dweebs doing here? I asked. "We followed you." Logan said. I snarled. We both changed into ghost form and attacked each other. Once I had Logan pinned down on the floor we heard a voice say "What's going on down here?" We looked up to see a redhead woman in pedal pushers walking downstairs. "What are you doing in my house?" "We are so sorry m'am" I said "We thought this was-" "It's okay" the woman said "I know who you are Ashley" "Wait you know my name?" "Of course I do, You're my daughter's children" she said "No come upstairs and we'll talk about why we've never met before" "Okay…" I said then I realized "Wait what should I call you?" "Bubbie would be fine"

(3rd person)

"Where's Ashley?" Ursula asked "She's missing out on all the fun!" suddenly her cell phone rang. It was Ashley's mom "hello Mrs. Fenton!" Ursula said cheerfully. Samantha sighed. "Ursula is Ashley there?" "Nope. Never showed up" she responded. "Ugh! This is all my fault!" Samantha responded. Dan came running down the stairs. "My mom called" he said "turns out she's-" "Wait a minute" Samantha said. "Ursula is there a woman with blue flames for hair at your party?" "Uh yeah" Ursula said "Why?" "We'll be right there" She hung up and turned to her husband "we've gotta save those kids danny!" "Sam, wait!" dan said. And she was gone.

When Samantha arrived at Ursula's Party, every paused. "Ash! You made it!" "Yes I see that" Ember said "And your coming home with me" "For what?" a voice said from behind. Ember turned around. It was the voice of Phantom. "I believe my boyfriend Skulker would like your daughters pelt on his wall." "Wait! Skulker's your BOYFRIEND?" dan said. Samantha punched Ember down into the pool. "You've just earned your 'uh-der' patch" she said to her husband. "Never mind" Dan said "I know where Ashley and Logan are come on."

(Ashley's POV)

"So you're saying my mom has ghost powers like dad?" I bawked. "Yes," my maternal grandfather, zeddie, said. "Why didn't she tell you?" "I don't know" I said "I mean she told you right?" "Well no," Bubbie said "Your dad told us" "Why wouldn't my mom tell you herself?" I asked "We always were prejudice against the Fentons early on" Bubbie said. "Mm-hmm" Gramma said "remember that argument we got into about my manicotti presentation?" "Unfortunately yes" bubbie said then they laughed. Suddenly Raquel came down the stairs with a heap of hideous dresses "Um, excuse me?" you could see the anger in her face. "Did you try to make your daughter dress like a LIBRARIAN?" again gramma and bubbie laughed. "That was another unfortunate event." Bubbie said. She turned to me. "Your mom always dressed like a goth chick when she was your age." My eyes widened "She did?" "Yep and your bubbie was always trying to get her to wear those dresses." I turned to bubbie "You really should have consulted fashion magazines" "I know" she said "SO how did you and Ashley's Gramma and Grampa put aside your differences?" Sasha said trying to change the subject "It was you aunt Jazz" bubbie said "She helped us work them out while she was studying at Harvard." "Wow…" I mused. "You know you look just like your mother did at your age." Zeddie said "Really?" "Well yeah only your hair's a little longer and your more fully developed." I blushed

Suddenly a whisp of blue came out of my mouth. "Omigosh! You have your dad's ghost sense" Bubbie said. At first I didn't know what she meant. Then I saw a flame-haired woman phasing through the wall. "I've come to take you to Skulker's island." She said. _Ember!_ Then suddenly a woman with white hair green eyes and a black and white jumpsuit pumbled her they wrestled for quite a while. I immediately knew who the white haired woman was. She stuffed Ember into the Fenton Thermos. "And _stay away from my daughter!" _She said "MOM!" I screamed. I ran over and hugged her "Ashley!" she said "How did you-?" "I… told your mom and dad after the accident." Dad said mom smiled "I guess you learned from your mistake" she responded. Then they kissed. "I'll take her back to the ghost zone, if you don't mind." Grampa said "Thanks dad" dad said, handing grampa and gramma the fenton thermos. "So, Sammi-Kins, Danny, would you like to stay for dinner?" Bubbie said "Sure" mom said. They hugged, then bubbie hugged dad. "So how have you been the past 20 years?" "Fine you?" dad said. She hugged him tight "We missed you and Sam so much"

"So mom how did you get dad's powers?" I asked. "Well, Skulker shot me down on our honeymoon, and your dad gave me a blood transfusion." She answered "How come we have no pictures of your wedding?" I wondered. "Well we got married in a courthouse." Dad said. "We really should get married officially" mom said. "Oh that's a wonderful idea." Bubbie said "Dan I'll call back your parents and invite them to dinner" "You mean there's gonna be a WEDDING?" Logan bawked. "Looks like it." Mom said. "How romantic" said Raquel.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Oops!... It happened again

(Marla's POV)

I brought Plasmius back to my apartment. "Ugh…" he said when he finally came to. "Where am i?" "You're at my apartment An alien sucked out the ghost powers from you." "what?" he gasped "Don't worry." I said soothingly "I used an artificial ghost DNA blood transfusion to bring them back." "Why would someone do such a thing?" he said. "Maybe because you're criminally insane." Stacie said "I AM NOT!" Plasmius yelled "NO!" I yelled back "Stacie's right! You need to see a therapist." "Don't you mock my mental health!" plasmius threatened. I cooly retorted "You nearly destroyed the earth with an asteroid, embarrassed a father and son, made a hero lose his powers, taxed innocent citizens, all for your own personal glory" I smacked him in the face. "And I found your holographic mistresses!" I said "A _real_ wife would never flatter a cad like you. The way you perceive life is obviously distorted." "all I wanted was to take over the world and have Maddie as my queen" he said innocently. "But that wouldn't have been enough." Said an angelic voice. We turned around to see the benevolent Empress Ulala, leader of the ISO and Spencer the chiweenie's boss, inside my apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Plasmius asked. "Who are you?" "I am the empress ulala," she said "and I have come to take your powers away." "Wha-? Why?" "Because you are criminally insane" Ulala said "See told ya." Stacie said. "What makes you think I'm-?" "Holographic mistresses who cater to your every whim, taxing innocent citizens, making a hero lose his powers, embarrassing a father and son, and moving an ectoranium-coated asteroid towards earth, all for your own personal glory!" Ulala said. "I'll tell you what: if you agree to do therapy with myself, I will spare you of your powers. If not, I will make your punishment worse." Plasmius cringed "Okay" he whispered.

(Ashley's POV)

My parents have been planning their wedding ceremony for months. The set it for their anniversary, which is also Valentine's Day. You see my dad has terrible memories of grampa forgetting their anniversary, so he proposed to my mom on the fly in college at the Valentine's Dance at Wexler University. They got married that same night. It's now January 31st. Dad just bought mom's "engagement" ring yesterday. But even more exciting: dad wants me to sing with his old band, Hi-Fi Network. I Know, it sounds lame, but I'm actually pretty excited. Plus Grampa's reforming his old band with Logan. From what I heard, Grampa's band was horrible, but Dad's teaching them all the stuff he knows, so, I hope for the best. Gosh, I hope I don't humiliate myself in front of my friends, especially Justin Spitzer.

So anyway, it's Saturday, and dad's planning on proposing tonight. I woke up early this morning trying to pick out a song to sing at the wedding. I saw dad sitting at the kitchen table, and noticed he had been drinking a lot of caffeine. "Ash!" he was surprised "What are you doing up so early?" "trying to pick a song for us to sing." I said "What's your excuse?" "Ugh… I was up all night teaching Logan how to play guitar…" dad groaned. He sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I'm planning on proposing to your mom tonight." He said "I'm so nervous." "Why dad?" I asked. "You're already married. There's no way she'll say no." "Well, yeah" dad said "But I'm still nervous". "Nervous about what?" mom said as she walked down the stairs. "Oh just… being on stage again that's all…" dad lied. "Well, don't worry," mom said everything will turn out fine" "Even Logan and the Skunk Punks?" I said sarcastically. "I think he and grampa will do fine" dad said. We heard a yawn coming downstairs. "Speaking of Logan" mom said. Logan yawned as he walked downstairs. "Why is everyone up so early?" he asked.

Later that day mom and dad said they were going to the movies. "Now we'll be back pretty late" dad said "so Logan I want you in bed early." "Aw, man!" Logan groaned. "Now both of you" mom began "Your grandparents are coming over tonight about the divorce. So we want this place spic and span okay?" "Okay" my brother and I responded in unison. Our parents left right afterwards.

So we cleaned. As we were about to clean the basement lab, Logan said "You know, this would go a lot faster with our superpowers." "Yes," I said as an idea struck me, "yes it would." So we both changed into Ashley Phantom and Logan Phantom, respectively, and began to clean. Unfortunately, we got a bit enthusiastic and accidentally knocked a small box into the ghost portal. "What was… that?" I said nervously. "IDK" logan said "But it looked like dad's proposal ring" he beemed. "Ooh… you're in trouble now!" I started to freak out. I remembered my mom said something about "divorce". I was in total panic mode. "Logan, I said, "we gotta get that ring back!" "You're on your own sis!" he said. He cackled as he walked up the stairs. I immediately phoned Sasha and Justin.

I flyed through the ghost zone as Sasha and Justin flew in the Spector Speeder. Suddenly we got separated. I tried to get them on the Fenton phones, but, alas all in vain. That's when a ghost dressed like a police warden came up to me. "Using real world items" he said. "That's against the rules". Next thing I knew, I was thrown in jail.

Now at this time, I was really freaked. I saw as iwas being dragged into my prison cell that the warden had my mom's engagement ring. One I was in the cell, I started crying. "Mom and Dad are gonna get divorced!" I said to myself "And it's all my fault!" Suddenly a shadow hovered over me. I looked up and screamed. It was a giant were-wolf type creature. "Please" I begged "Don't eat me! I'm a vegetarian, I wouldn't eat you!" That's when he said something. I had no clue what the language was, but it was then I knew I could trust him. He offered his hand out. I took it, and he opened up a portal to my bubbie's house. And we left.

(Sasha's POV) 

"Hmm… no sign of Ashley…" I observed. "Justin! Try calling her on the Fenton phones." "Hello, Ash? Ashley are you there?" he said into his headset. "Hmm… no answer." "Gosh, I hope she's okay" "SASHA! LOOK OUT!" Justin screamed. We were about to hit a wall. We braced ourselves only to have phased through the wall. "Huh?" I said. That's when I saw it – the engagement ring! "There it is!" Justin said. We grabbed the box and started to run away, but a shadowy figure stopped us.

(Ashley's POV)

I stepped through the portal. "Ashley!" bubbie said "Where did you come from?" "Never mind that!" I said "I need to speak to my gramma" and with that Bubbie called my gramma into the room. "Ashley!" she said "what are you doing here?" "Gramma!" a cried, me and Logan accidentally knocked mom's engagement ring into the ghost zone! Then I went to get it but was thrown in a prison and this creature got me out." I pointed to the were-wolf. "How do we know if he's friend or foe?" Gramma said. "I don't know" I said "He talks in a language I don't understand." Then I heard my dad "Ashley? Ashley is that you?" he and mom entered the room. I jumped into dad's arms. "Oh please guys!" I sobbed "Don't get a divorce!" "Ashley why would we get a divorce?" mom asked. "Well you said the grandparents were coming over about the divorce…" I said weakly. Mom, dad, Bubbie, and gramma laughed hysterically. "Honey, we were talking about the 30th anniversary of your great-aunt Alicia's divorce." Dad said. "You were?" I asked. They continued laughing. "Don't worry baby." Gramma said "Your grampa forgot our anniversary at the time of aunt Alicia's anniversary, you're your dad accidentally knocked his gift in the ghost zone." "I was locked up in prison too" dad said. "That was way before even your aunt Jazz knew about my powers." "Sasha's dad and I had to get him out." Mom added "Did you know in the ghost zone, humans pass through things." "Actually no." I said "That wolf thing brought me here." I pointed again to the were-wolf. He turned around and jumped into dad's arms. "WULF!" dad said. Wulf licked dad "Good to see you too. Did you save my little girl from the big bad Walker?" He knodded. "Aw, you." That's when it hit me. "Dad! Sasha and Justin are still in the ghost zone!" "well, let's get them! Wulf will lead the way."

(Sasha's POV)

"Stealing objects from the criminal evidence room." The creepy man said. "That's against the rules" "So is locking up my daughter!" said Ashley's dad. Wait! _Ashley's Dad? _"You?"The creepy man said in shock "You know these children?" "I believe you owe my daughter an apology for locking her up!" Ashley's dad said. "That was YOUR daughter?" the man said "My savior I am so sorry" he said bowing down at his feet. "and to you, the princess of the ghost zone, what can I do to show my apologies." Ashley thought for a while. Then she finally said "Lock up Vlad Plasmius."

(Stacie's POV)

We've had that freakazoid here for 3 months. So far he's been resistant to all of Empress Ulala's therapy techniques. And today just might be her breaking point. "Admit it you're crazy!" my mom warned "I am NOT CRAZY!" Plasmius retorted. "Yes you are." Ulala said back "NO – I – AM - NOT!" he boomed. "That does it" Ulala said angrily, "NEGROS USAMOS GATOS!" There was a flash of lightning. "Ugh… what happened?" plasmius spoke I walked into the room. "Woah!" I said, not believing what I was seeing. "Why is everyone looking at me?" he asked. He stood up. "Why is everyone suddenly taller?" he asked "And why do I have dogs's paws?" "Because I have turned you into a dog." Ulala said in her goddess demeanor "You will watch helplessly as my evil twin tries to take over the galaxy. You will be dominated by humans as you no longer have your ghost powers." "That's not fair!" Plasmius retorted. "Life's not fair." Ulala said as she phased out "That's what you need to learn." And with that, Empress Ulala was gone, and Plasmius howled like a wolf.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: the wedding

(3rd person)

Queen Moira was preparing her troops for hostile takeover of the planet earth. "Now soldiers" she said "We must plan this attack carefully. Heaven knows What that witch Ulala has planned." "But what about that phantom girl?" asked Stefan. "Yeah her father saved the earth 20 years ago" said Lazarus. "Hmm… you're right" she said "I must think of a way to get rid of her."

(Ashley's POV)

It was the big day – the day of my parents wedding. I practiced my song all day and night. I must have had 20 cups of Mountain Dew this morning. Anyway despite my predictions, Logan and the Skunk Punks sound great, as much as I hate to say it. So does Hi-Fi Network, with the addition of _moi._

I went into mom's dressing room. She looked beautiful in her white, cap-sleeved gown and flower veil. "Ashley!" she said "I didn't hear you come in!" "Mom!' I said "You look gorgeous!" "Aw, thank you sweetie!" she blushed. "You do to by the way." "Mom?" I asked. "Yes Ashley?" mom said. "Why didn't you and dad have a ceremony like this before Logan and I were born?" I asked. Mom sighed. "Because, you were born before we got married." She said "WHAT?" I was shocked. "It was right before we graduated high school, you were conceived" mom sighed "After an argument I had with your dad, I discovered I was pregnant, and ran away from home." "Why didn't you take dad with you?" I asked. "Because he got so famous" mom said "He's a superhero. I didn't want any more responsibility put on him." "How did he find out?" "We bumped into each other at the planet Tokyo. We didn't recognize each other at first." She hugged me. "Now we're doing what we should have done – what I should have done – 14 years ago."

The wedding march played. My cousins Bridget and Bethany dropped flower petals. My mom's cousin Allison's son, Benjamin, carried the rings. Then came out the Matron of Honor and Best Man – Sasha's parents. Then the rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Then my dad took his place up at the altar. Zeddie gave mom away. And the rest as they say is all history.

Mom said I gave a stellar performance of Britney Spears' "Everytime", and dad congratulated grampa and Logan for not messing up on David Bowie's "Suffragette City". "I learned from the best." Grampa said. Then the DJ called up both me and logan to perform a song for the last dance. So, as Logan played guitar, I sang:

_Man it's a hot one/ like seven inches from the midday sun/ I hear your words melt everyone/ but you stay so cool/ my monaquita/ my Spanish harlem mona lisa/ you're my reason for reason/ to step in my pool/ and if you said this life ain't good enough/ I would give my world to lift you up/ I would change my life to better suit your mood…/ cause you're so smooth/ and its just like the ocean under the moon it's the sam as the emotion that I get from you/ you got kind of loving that can be so smooth/ gimme your heart and make it real/ or else forget about it_

Everyone clapped. After the party, Justin walked up to me. "Hey Ash," he said "Can I speak to you in private?" we waled out to the corridor, "That wedding was so romantic wasn't it?" Justin said. "Yeah," I mused. Suddenly he leaned over and grabbed my face, and he kissed me. Naturally, I kissed back. We pulled away quickly. "Just friends?" I asked "Just friends." Justin said.

(3rd person)

"I summoned you three here for a reason," said Empress Ulala to Leslie, Donovan, and Brandon, the trio formerly known as the Masters' Blasters, now known as the Fenton three. "Early on in your career, you were created to make shame danny Phantom into losing his powers." "Ugh! Don't remind me." Said Brandon. "So what do you want us to do now?" asked Leslie. "My evil twin Moira covets the powers of danny and his wife son and daughter." Ulala continued. "So you need us to protect them?" asked Donovan. "Yes," Ulala said "Especially his daughter. I have the feeling she the most powerful of them all."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Party

(Ashley's POV)

"My parents are going on their honeymoon in a week!" I said to Sasha and Raquel over the phone. "IKR!" Sasha said "A high school reunion right?" asked Raquel. I could hear her playing DOOMED from the background. "Hey you know, this guy I'm in a battle with is a teacher at your parents old high school, Ash." That's when a thought stuck me. "TTYL guys." I said I hung up, then immeditately called Gramma and Grampa's house. "Hello?" Gramma answered the phone. "Gramma you remember that story Dad told us about how Technus was in his online game, meanwhile you grounded him from technology because of his poor grades?" "Ugh! Why are you reminding me of this?" "Well I think you better speak to my friend Raquel to find out." And so they did.

"UNBELIEVEABLE!" dad yelled when he heard the news that his high school English teacher made his parents ground him from technology while the ghost of technology was inside the game DOOMED, just so he could advance further in the game, ending up stealing victory from him and mom. "TOTALLY UNBELIEVABLE! I should have known that picture of his 'sister' was just him in a dress! Heck, I probably did and didn't realize it." "Calm down, danny," gramma said "We'll confront him about it at the reunion. We're pretty upset too, for what it's worth."

While dad was planning his revenge (?), I got back on the phone with Sasha and Raquel. "So what do you think of throwing the coolest party ever that day?" "I'm in!" said Sasha "Me too," said Raquel.

(3rd person)

"And you said _I _was the bad hunter." Skulker Gloated to his rockstar girlfriend. Ember. "Hah! You can say that again!" said their son, Damian. "Quiet!" his mother yelled. "If you think you're such a good hunter why don't YOU go try and catch the ghost girl?" "Ha! Sounds like a plan!" her boyfriend yelled back. "I've got a better idea…" said Damian, why don't you _both _go after her? You know as a team?" his parents put on mischievous smiles. "I like the way our son thinks…" the ghostly bounty hunter said.

(Ashley's POV)

The day of the reunion finally came. My Aunt Jazz and Uncle Dash dropped Bridget and Bethany off at our house. Mom and Dad kissed and hugged us. "Now be good." Dad said. "Bye mom, bye dad!" Logan and I said simultaneously. As soon as they left, I turned to Logan, Bridget and Bethany. "Listen dweebs!" I said "I'm having my first ever high school house party and you're not gonna tell anybody! KAPEESH?" "We Kapeesh!" said the twins. "What's in it for me?" Logan said. I grabbed him by the collar "Tell mom and dad about the party and I'll MUCK… YOU… UP!" Fear glazed over my little brothers eyes. "Okay, okay, I won't tell." He said. "But I have to be part of the party." I sighed "Alright, deal." We shook hands.

(Stacie's POV)

"I can't believe some cosmic empress would do this to me!" Plasmius whined. "Would you shut up?" I said I'm trying to do my home work. Suddenly a flash of light. Empress Ulala was back! The dogs and I leaned by my doorway to over hear her talk to my mom. "I have come to check on how things are going Ms. Wycotch." She said. "Great…" said my mom "just… great." "Hmm…" Ulala mused, "I sense you have feelings for this criminal." "Yes" my mom confessed "I do. I only wish he could feel the same for me." "I sense we have spies" Ulala mused she walked over to my door and pushed it open. I screamed. "Do not be afraid." She said in her goddess-like pose. "Plasmius, I have a proposistion for you." "What is it?" the dog said "If you can reform" she said "I will turn you back into a human, but I will not give you back your powers. Do we have a deal?" "Yeah sure whatever." He answered. "Good" and Ulala left. He turned to my mom "Margret!" he barked "It's Marla," she said. "Turn me back into a human." He said. "And give me back my powers."

(Ashley's POV)

"This is the coolest party ever!" Aria Ciccone said to me. "Thank you." I smiled shyly. The doorbell rang. I answered it – Justin and his friends Ryan and Kyle were here. "Guys, you made it!" I said cheerfully, hugging Justin. "Yep, and I even got my purpleback gorilla costume." Said Kyle. "Don't ask…" Justin whispered in my ear "He's just doing this because the purpleback gorilla at a zoo in Amity Park, Alabama, escaped." "Gosh I hope it doesn't invade my parents' reunion." I said. We laughed. "C'mon, Ash!" Sasha said "We need someone to be the opening act until the act Raq called comes!" so I got on stage and sang Bella Thorne and Zendaya's "Watch Me".

After my performance the doorbell rang. I opened it; There was a creepy blue haired boy at the door. "Hi" he said "Hi" I said I was instantly smitten, even though something told me he was trouble…

The boy got on stage. Suddenly, I felt cold. My ghost sense was tingling. He turned on his guitar. "All right audience" the boy said "Bring her to me" with a strum of his guitar, they turned on me. "I'm GOING GHOST!" I said. Suddenly Kyle came out in his purpleback gorilla suit and attacked the boy breaking his guitar in two. The crowd was in a state of confusion. "I'll be back." The boy said as he disappeared. "Thanks Kyle." I said to what I thought was kyle. "Thanks for what?" said a voice from behind. I turned around it was Kyle, who had the hood off of his gorilla suit. "Kyle?" I said "If that was… then who…?" then it hit me – it was the gorilla from the Amity Park zoo. I immediately got on the phone. "Hello, information?"

I requested the gorilla (who as it turns out, is named Sampson, even though she's a girl. Go figure) be released into the wild and the people at the zoo agreed. Suddenly a familiar voice said "Hey, Ashley Fenton right?" I gasped. "You- you're Rebecca Black!" "Yes" she said "yes I am" "Surprise!" said Raquel. "You hired Rebecca Black?" I said to my BFF. "Yep," she said "my mom's her hairstylist now c'mon let's party!" and we all danced to Ms. Black's song "My moment."

3 days later, my parents came home. "hey honey!" dad said "How was your party?" "W-wha-?" I asked "We heard it when you freed Sampson the gorilla." Said mom. "We heard Rebecca black and you sang whitney Houston's 'I wanna dance with somebody'" "I'm not in trouble am I?" I asked my parents. They scoffed, "Of course not!" dad said. "You work too hard. You need to have a little fun once in a while." I smiled. "Raquel said she'd give the elder jewel to you guys." "Tell her thanks but no thanks." Mom said then she and mom kissed. "Hey," Logan came downstairs "What did I miss?"


End file.
